Impact Christmas Party
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam is left alone at the Christmas Party and amuses himself people watching. Slash, het, One-Shot, Jedam, Dixie Carter/Sting, Crimson/Matt Morgan, James Storm/Bobby Roode


**Possible Christmas present for DesertEagle16 if she likes it. Otherwise just a random Christmas fic.**

**Pairings: Bobby Roode/James Storm; Dixie Carter/Sting; Jedam; Crimson/Matt Morgan; Karen/Jeff Jarrett**

Adam sighed as he sat at the side of the room. Jeff had been invited to the annual TNA Impact Christmas party and as per usual he had begged Adam to join him. Since Adam was retired he had agreed. Now he was regretting it. He didn't know many people and he was exceptionally bored. So he was amusing himself people watching.

In the far corner Bobby Roode and James Storm sat talking. They sat close together and interspersed their words with soft chaste kisses, just enjoying each other's company. James had his hair flowing loosely over his shoulders and Bobby was playing with it, twirling it gently around his finger. James didn't seem to mind but then he never seemed to mind Bobby playing with his hair. Adam had seen Bobby use it to keep James in line, usually by tugging on it. Having his hair pulled seemed to be a kink of the Tennessee native and on the rare occasions when he needed to be brought back under control it worked wonders. Adam knew that the longhaired man topped-he had connections in the company-and he had observed how calm and controlled he was-especially compared to his boyfriend-but he wasn't surprised that even he needed to be controlled sometimes.

Adam smiled at the couple before he shifted his gaze along the wall. His gaze lingered on the Jarretts, Jeff talking to a couple of the Immortal guys with Karen leaning against him. Despite the fact that Adam still hated the pair of them he could appreciate what a lovely couple they made…especially since Karen's mouth was shut.

He shifted again until he noticed a group of the knockouts giggling together. Craning his head he could just make out Velvet Sky, Mickie James, Tara and Brooke Tessmacher with their heads together. With his lips quirking in amusement Adam watched as they broke and ran over to AJ Styles, all four of them fussing over him and his injured knee. Adam couldn't help but laugh when he saw it, the 'Phenomenal One' lapping the attention up. He was happily keeping the women's attention all on him.

He kept moving down the wall until he caught sight of Crimson and Matt Morgan. Thanks to his sources he knew that the two of them were dating, and had been for a few months. Apparently they had gotten into their brief feud and had gotten into it in the ring. According to his source the two of them had gotten backstage and gotten into it again. They had been seen making out; Matt pushed up against a wall, and then hadn't been seen until the next show. Now Adam could see that they were definitely still together, they weren't making a big deal of it but he could see the way they were leaning against each other lightly, their hands intertwined. It was there in the look on their faces when they glanced at each other, their eyes soft and their smiles gentle. It was the same way that he and Jeff had looked at each other when their relationship was just starting out. And Adam hoped that these two men were going to last. In his eyes they made a gorgeous couple.

Finally Adam let his eyes fall to the most prominent couple in Impact Wrestling. Dixie Carter and Sting, the couple that Jeff had nicknamed the 'power couple' of Impact, were in the middle of the room amongst the other couples and friends who were dancing to the soft music playing. The brunette woman had her head on Stings shoulder and her boyfriend had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Adam adored Dixie; she was sweet and always took the time to talk to him. In fact earlier that night she had made an announcement that if there was a fight or an attack on someone the guilty parties would be immediately suspended. Jeff had confessed that it was a long standing rule but one that she had never bothered to voice out loud before. Adam was glad that the woman had found her own Prince Charming, someone who would treat her right. And Sting definitely treated her well, worshipped the ground she walked on in fact.

"Come on baby, what are you doing all the way over here?" The blonde looked up to see his boyfriend standing in front of him, a wide grin on his face.

"Just people watching," Adam admitted. "Wondering how many of these couples are going to make it." Jeff smiled and took a seat beside his Canadian.

"That's my baby," he cooed as he placed a soft kiss on Adam's cheek. "Always thinking of others." Adam smiled and slid his fingers into Jeff's as he rested his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"I hope they do," he mused. "They deserve to be happy." Jeff smiled and leant over to kiss the top of Adam's head. His baby had no idea what was waiting for him on Christmas morning. He'd already hidden the ring. And he was planning on surprising Adam with breakfast in bed and a proposal on Christmas morning.


End file.
